Simple Venganza
by Georgiie
Summary: Qué pasaría si el orgullo de Draco Malfoy es destrozado por la reciente relación entre Ron Weasley y Pansy Parkinson, y si estuviera dispuesto a pedirle ayuda a su peor enemiga y esta aceptara su oferta. "Fácil Granger, demosles de su propia medicina"
1. Chapter 1

**Simple Venganza**

-

1- Terrenos peligrosos.

-

_By: Marionnetta_

_-  
_

Draco dobló su mueca en una torcida sonrisa mientras sus manos se empuñaban en un frenesí indescifrable de sentimientos que se avecinaban en una tormenta turbulenta y estrepitosa. Más no le importó, pues sabía que aquella emoción para él, no era nada; sólo era un extracto de algo que se le estaba prohibido sentir.

-Idiota.-bufó dandose la vuelta para emprender el camino devuelta hacia su sala común.

Le odiaba con el alma, lo mataría de ser posible. Pero no estaba dentro de sus planes dejarse caer bajo, hacer escenitas de celos ni perseguirle por donde ella anduviera con _él_. -como lo estaba haciendo ahora.-No iría a rogarle que volviera, a pedirle mendigas caricias rellenadas con el fingir de un amor irreal. A que le devolviera esas noches pasionales llenas de lujurias carnales en que uno o el otro siempre terminaba pidiendo ya más de lo entregado. No obstante, incluso a pesar de su gran deseo de volver a tenerla entre sus manos Draco sabía que aquello no era nada. Ninguna relación, sólo besos, gemidos de noches.

No se le metía en la cabeza que su chica, que su juguete hubiera terminado...¿enamorada? -que ba! Ella no se enamoraba, ella era sólo de usos, de _su_ uso.-De el tonto amigo de Potter.

¿Qué pasaba? Si Pansy no era ni tan hermosa como para morirse por ella, no era lo tan inteligente que él esperaba de una chica.

Podría liarse a quien quisiera total todas aceptarían su petición. Nadie se negaría.

¡Es que ella era suya! Además como ha de ser posible que la muy perra esa se metiera con el pobretón de Weasley. No, no había explicación convincente que le respondiera.

Tenía que pensar, ¿qué hacer?

Sin embargo bastó menos de un misero segundo para que una asquerosa, pero buena idea llegara a su cabeza. La vio pasar fugaz por el pasillo, corriendo con las manos en la cara, tal vez hundida en sus pensamientos perfeccionistas.

-Granger.- le llamó Draco demasiado serio, cambiando el semblante de su mirada por el de uno seductor y maduro.

La chica empalideció. Dejó de caminar y volteó el rostro para enfrentar a la persona que le había llamado. "¿_Malfoy?"_ Se preguntó incrédula. Y por más preguntas que se hacía maldiciendose..."_Oh, bien Hermione. Te felicito. ¿No podrías haberte topado mejor con Peeves, tenía que ser justamente...Draco Malfoy?_

_-_¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó Hermione a la defensiva, más hosca de lo que ella había presupuesto._ -_No estoy para tus insultos.

-Hoy no, _Hermione.-_ responde Malfoy y avanza un paso, para casar al león.- hoy no hay insultos.

Y cae en cuenta sobre su nombre, recordando si esta mañana había lavado bien sus oídos; seguramente le había faltado refregarse alguna parte.

Draco avanzó otro paso elevando su mentón con los ojos puestos en la chica, observando como ella fruncía el ceño extrañada por sus acciones que muy a su pesar no tenían ninguna explicación. ¿Draco Malfoy no insultando a la inmunda sangre sucia, no gastandole broma alguna?

-¿Qué te pasa?.- vuelve a preguntar Hermione retrocediendo la distancia que él se acercaba.- ¿Te tomaste una poción desmemorisante que no te acuerdas quien soy yo, quien eres tú, quien es tu apellido _para que estes así de cerca? _¿Te caiste de la escalera, te golpeó el sauce boxeador para que qudaras con contución cerebral?

-Por qué llorabas.-dijo indiferente a su sermón.- Dime porqué, tus ojos están rojos y tienes la cara pálida.- esa era una orden.

-Tú no tienes derecho a...- le mira un instante fundiendose en sus ojos grisaseos. Dudosa, ¿a Malfoy le interesaba lo que le pasaba...a ella a Hermione Granger?- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

-Es por él, cierto.-afirma Malfoy acortando los escasos metros hasta topar su pie con el zapato de la chica al frente suyo.- Es por él.

Se refería a eso. Bien, que iba a decir, que se derretía de rabia cuando veía a Ronald Weasley con la simplona de Pansy Parkinson, esa chica troll que no sabía cuanto era la suma de cuatro más cuatro. Que las cosas no iban del todo bien desde que el año escolar había comenzado, que tenía constantemente discusiones con Harry por la relación que ella estaba teniendo con Ron, osea ninguna.

Y ya era el colmo de los colmos, pasaba días tratando de no mirar a la parejita del año_,_ intentando distraerse leyendo gruesos libros en la biblioteca hasta altas horas de la noche. Resultados: soñaba con la endemoniada de Pansy. Algo más, si. Por si fuera poco ya no soportaba al capullo que tenía enfrente, que como ya no tenía a su chica el imbécil se entretenía insultandola después de las clases que Slytherin y Griffindor compartían.

-Ya basta Malfoy.- le mandó Hermione, nerviosa y asustada ya por la actitud que tomaba el rubio y por el repentino acercamiento de este. ¿Se habría enfermado?

-No recibo ordenes.-se excusa Draco, mientras se acerca otro tanto de centímetros más.- Respondeme, es cierto que por él estas así...¿no es verdad?

Draco se encontraba sobrepasado por sus propias impresiones, de cerca Hermione Granger había perdido la redondez infantil de su cara, sus facciones eran finas, y si no fuera porque se vestía como vieja hasta se rebajaría a admitir - cosa que nunca jamás haría.- que era linda.- sólo linda, nada de guapa ni cosas que le queden grande.-

-De que hablas, Malfoy.- infiere ella, tratando de alejarse de él, empujandole.-Dejame ir, tengo clases.

-No me eludas, _Hermione.-_ Y repara en su nombre, en el que de sus labios muy pocas veces le oía salir.

-Yo...- y por más que sus pensamientos divaguen en el aliento fresco de Malfoy exageradamente cerca de su nariz, no, no lo diría. Guardaría la compostura, seguiría defendiendo el orgullo Griffindor. De seguro el Slytherin le gastaría una broma.-Te refieres a eso.- contesta vencida por sus propias expectativas.

¿Por qué mierda se encontraba en esa situación tan embarazosa con al serpiente más repulsiva de Hogwarts?

-Oh.- suelta Malfoy y sonríe nuevamente, travieso.-Entonces, ya sabes de lo que hablo.- las palmas de sus manos se apoyan en la piedra de la pared, a cada lado de la cabeza de Hermione a quien había obligado a apegarse a esta, y reposa su cuerpo ahí.-No entiendo.

¡Es ella la que no entiende! Por Merlín a que hora del día se quedó dormida, de seguro en la biblioteca. Estaría con el libro tapando su cara y la baba caería de los lados de su boca, eran las pocas horas de sueño, era eso.

Y si no era así entoncesqué pasaba si Hermione Granger no era así, a estas altura ya le habría mandado una bofetada a Malfoy en las dos mejillas como aquella vez en tercer año.

-Qué cosa.-

-Cómo soportas siendo tú, que él te humille.

-De qué hablas.-

-Cómo puedes dejar que Weasel te haga sentir como te sientes.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Hermione desentendiéndose del tema. ¡No se lo diría!

-Que dejes que la Comadreja te pisotee sin importarle tus sentimientos.- ¿Tan notorio era lo que sentía por Ron?

-Hu.- suelta ella, como un suspiro.- Pues porqué me haces estas preguntas...por qué tú.

-No estas cansada de tener que verles la cara todo el día en un vago lenguaje que se reduce a estar pegados como lapa.-insiste la serpiente enterrando sus colmillos para envenenar la herida ya abierta.

-Yo...pero a él le gusta.- contesta para defender el poco de dignidad que queda.- Y ella, ella -

-¿Ella qué Granger?- De nuevo, sólo eran letras unidas, sonaba feo. Su apellido.- Sé que no te gusta ver como se hace la coqueta mientras él no está, sé que no soportas verla besar con otros, y sé por tu cara que te duele más esconderle la verdad para no hacerle sufrir. No te gustaría devolverle la mano, no te gustaría verla sufrir a ella, y ver como él se derrite de rabia al ver como estas con otro.

-Eso es de Slytherin, asimismo, esto lo haces por Pansy. No es cierto.

-Si.- respondió Draco.

-Yo no le hago daño a mis seres queridos.-decretó Hermione haciendose a un lado para apartarse del anfitrión.

-No has entendido _Hermione.-_ dijo Draco sin moverse de su lugar, atrapando entre su mano la muñeca de la chica..- Sabes que está bien lo que acabas de decir, pero sabes que te duele, que darías todo por que él sintiera lo mismo que sientes tú.

-No.- respondió.- Yo...

-Quien sabe.-comentó el Slytherin alejandose de ella.-Cuantas veces se han revolcado en la cama.

Reparó en la última frase, y sintió un ardor en el estomago y cerca de su corazón. ¿Cuantas veces?

Sin embargo, no, no lo creía, Ron era un chico a conciencia que pensaba todo lo que hacía.

-Cuantas veces Pansy se lo llevó a la sala de menesteres.-continuó.- Y cuantas veces él, se dejó estar por ella.

Veneno, eso era, la estaba envenenado, y lo peor es que estaba funcionando.

-Ron no.- empezó ella.- Él nunca.

-Si,_ Hermione_, si.- afirmó.- Solo hay que devolverle la mano..

-Malfoy, yo...yo no.-le miró a los ojos y se arrepintió. Pues se había visto envuelta en una capa destructiva, atractiva y vengativa.

-Les vamos a dar, de su propia medicina.-musitó ronco sonriendo de medio lado.

Y resonó en su mente con un tipo de eco bastante real. _Vamos, vamos, vamos. _Le resultaba increíble como trabajaba la mente de Malfoy y como rápidamente y gracias a sus artimañas, ella caía rendida, siendo que si una Hermione fuerte hubiera estado en esa situación habría rechazado bastante veloz su asquerosa e indigna oferta.

Ella no sabía lo que hacía, le habían vendado los ojos. Pero si sabía en su interior que se estaba metiendo en terrenos peligrosos. Muy peligrosos.

-Malfoy.-

-Hermione.-dijo él, acercandose como un gato apunto de comerse al ratón.- No quieres de alguna u otra forma demostrarle, que ya no sufres por alguien como él, que tú nunca le quisiste y que puede hacer con su vida lo que se le de la jodida gana.- susurró llegando nuevamente a Hermione, tomandola de su capa y aproximandola brusca hacia su cuerpo, sin pudor a que cuando sonara el timbre los cursos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se encontraran a Draco Malfoy besando a una shokeada Hermione Granger.

Por muy asqueroso y humillante que fuera para él.

**Pansy quería guerra, ****Guerra iba a tener.**

**

* * *

**

_Tenganme piedad... soy nueva en esto, me dicen si les ha gustado n_n _

_Marionnetta  
_


	2. Encuentros

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece...ya saben, sino Ron sería mi novio y Malfoy mi amante.-ojalá xD-

Sobre los reviews, los respondo abajo. n_n Espero a que les guste la lectura, el cápitulo uno lo editaré uno de estos días, para arreglarles unos errores.

Disfruten este cap Woo!

* * *

**Simple Venganza**

-

2- Encuentros

-

_By: Marionnetta_

_-  
_

-Semejante estupidez,-oyó Hermione desde el cuarto de baño a Ginny en compañía de Lavender Brown, en la habitación que ella compartía además con Parvati.-no lo creo.-sentenció la voz de la pelirroja hermana de Ron con voz desconfiada.

-La noticia ha volado por el colegio entero, ni yo la creí. De hecho tampoco la creo ahora, pero le preguntaré a Hermione, además contando con mi intuición adivina declaro que es una mentira.-finalizó la otra chica.

Hermione respiró hondo unos largos segundos sintiéndose desfallecida por lo dicho, tratando de no hacer ni el más mínimo sonido para que no le descubrieran ahí dentro del baño en donde temerosa por la presencia de las Gryffindor se había escondido cuando estas entraban en el dormitorio.

-¿Harry ya lo sabrá?-inquirió Ginny.-si lo sabe se muere de un infarto.

-No sólo él, también Ronald.-dijo Lavender con el ceño fruncido, algo resentida.

Punto para la chismosa, pensó Hermione con los pelos de punta, recordándose que tenía que respirar para no morir de ahogo. Brown decía la verdad, tal vez Harry muriera de infarto, pero de Ron lo dudaba, además era ella quien fallecería, no de paro cardiaco sino de pura vergüenza, indigna vergüenza que la apuñalaba lento disfrutando de su sufrimiento.

La castaña mordió su labio inferior ideando alguna estrategia para hacerse notar, pues el estar ahí frente a la tasa del water no le hacía gracia, menos si ya estaba lista con su capa puesta y su mochila en mano.

-Pobre Herms.-musitó la menor de las chicas.- este chisme le costará su reputación dentro de la casa de Gryffindor.

Y eso era lo que menos le importaba a Hermione, le interesaba tener devuelta su dignidad perdida que el desprecio de los estudiantes de su propia casa, con excepciones claro, todos sus amigos más cercanos, pero suponía que después de lo hecho no habría marcha atrás, se lo pensarían mil horas antes de perdonarla, y ella por supuesto no sería tan cobarde para negar lo ocurrido con el Slytherin.

Entonces tosió fuerte fingiendo tener un ataque repentino de resfrío. Abrió la llave del lavamanos al máximo esperando algún indicio que le digiera que las chicas afuera poseían conciencia de que ella estaba ahí dentro. Ya en el momento en que dejó de escuchar los timbres metálicos de las muchachas cerró el grifo y ensayó una cara enfermiza en el espejo, maldiciéndose por tener que hallarse en esas posiciones tan patéticas.

-Por Merlín.- susurró la chica, saliendo del lugar siendo observada por una pálida Lavender y una impresionada Ginny Weasley.-¿qué pasa chicas?- preguntó poniendo su mochila al hombro, verificando que el tono de su voz sonara creíble.

-Hola Herms.- le saludó la colorina sonriéndole sin cinismo.

-Estabas adentro.-soltó Lavender algo nerviosa, sintiéndose estúpida- Eh, hola Herms.

-Hola.- contestó la susodicha emprendiendo viaje para salir de allí. Quería evadir cualquier tipo de pregunta que se relacionara específicamente con Malfoy, cosa que no pudo evitar al escuchar a Ginny hablar estrepitosa antes de que saliera de la habitación.

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen de Malfoy y tú?- no se dio la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos, se sentía demasiado debilitada para decirle la verdad a los ojos, porque sabía que las orbes de Ginny resultaban ser mortales.

-Malfoy y yo...-le espetó sarcástica.-entre él y yo hay muchas verdades y mentiras.- fue lo único que se atrevió a mencionar antes de salir echa un cometa hacia la salida.

Suspiró aliviada caminando a paso calmoso por los pasillos del colegio menos transitados mientras observaba la hora de su reloj de muñeca. Hace unas veintiséis horas aproximadamente Hermione había cometido el error más nefasto de su vida, que ahora estaba dispuesta a revertir. Escudriñaría de ser necesario hasta las mazmorras del colegio con tal de encontrarle y negarle las ofertas propuestas por Malfoy el día anterior y gritarle que ella no era tan arrastrada para cometer cosas así. ¿Qué pasaba por su mente cuando dio por hecho su trato con la serpiente?

Sin embargo un extraño sentimiento se albergó en su pecho. Si rompía el pacto con el Slytherin ya no habría forma de atraer a Ron, de sacarle celos y hacerle sentir la misma impotencia que Hermione sintió cuando vio al anfitrión con Parkinson. Él le hacía dudar.

-Vaya.-escuchó Hermione de lejos, sonido que le hizo mirar el extremo del pasillo enfocando con el entrecejo fruncido a Pansy.-que casualidad encontrarnos aquí, ¿no Granger?- le habló hilarante.

-Si.-respondió la castaña sin parar su caminar.-Una casualidad tremenda.

La morena permaneció parada esperando la llegada de Hermione que, muy adentro gritaba a horrores que la odiaba. Mantenía la nariz arrugada como molesta por un olor fastidioso y se las arreglaba para parecer superior mirando en menos a la Gryffindor.

-¿Te bañaste hoy Granger?-la interrogó Parkinson dedicándole una mueca de asco.-porque si no mal recuerdo naciste hedionda, pero hoy lo estás más.

-No serás tú por la que tienes esa expresión de oler porquería. Tal vez se te olvidó pasarte la esponja hoy en la mañana.-arremetió Hermione aparentando indiferencia. No valía la pena dejarse estar por ella.

-No, a mi no se me olvida, pero a ti lamentablemente si.-siguió Pansy, avanzando desafiante hacia la Gryffindor, que enarcaba las cejas atenta. Y a antes de dejar marchar a Granger que pasaba por su lado como si nada sacó la varita de su bolsillo y le apuntó de improvisto remeciendo a su contrincante, acorralándola entre la pared más cercana.-Sólo venía aclararte unos puntos, Granger.

Hermione la miró atontada por la actitud de la muchacha, recordaba que Parkinson era igual de quejica y miedosa que Malfoy y sus seguidores. ¿Qué día Parkinson había adquirido tanto valor para amenazarle con la varita?

-Uno, sé que te mueres por Weasley pero que lástima no, él es mío.-siseó lento como si eso le diera tiempo a Granger de entender bien sus palabras.-dos, sabemos que entre tú y yo hay una amplia diferencia. Yo soy hermosa y tengo arrastra a un puñado de hombres de cada casa de Hogwarts, en cambio tú...eres fea, das pena, nadie podría ser tu pretendiente porque tu cara asusta.

Hermione sonrió divertida sin darle mayor importancia al comentario de Parkinson.

-¿Qué es entretenido?-cuestionó de manera ruda Pansy.

-Si, a lo mejor puedas ser todo lo que yo no soy, pero hay algo que claramente tú no eres y no tendrás jamás.-Parkinson clavó con fuerza la madera puntiaguda de su vara en la piel de la castaña.-Inteligencia.

-Si serás...-dijo entre dientes la víbora.-sería fácil hechizarte, dejarte herida aquí en medio de este desolado pasillo.-rió maniática-no obstante venía con otro objetivo, hay un tercer punto, el más importante. Y que esto te entre y no salga porque soy capaz de todo por hacerte pagar.

**OoOoO**

Draco entrecerró los ojos fijando su vista en Hermione que comía de forma compungida en la mesa de Gryffindor, junto al cararajada y a la pequeña pobretona. Tenía ganas de sacarle el alma y abofetearla un par de veces frente a todos, incluyendo al profesorado. ¿Por qué? Porque, al iniciar el día la muy miedosa se había escondido o al menos eso era lo que pensaba él.

-¿Ocurre algo Draco?.-le preguntó Zabinni, mirando el algo que Malfoy observaba, y al captar el objetivo su expresión cambió.-¿has escuchado los rumores?

-¿Qué rumores?-la voz de Malfoy sonó grave.

-Son para matarse de la risa.-comentó el Slytherin dándole un sorbo a la copa de oro repleta de zumo.-Dicen los Ravenclaw que te vieron a ti y a Granger juntos, a un costado de la sala de pociones.

No pudo evitar volver la vista otra vez hacia Granger que también le miraba desde la otra mesa, y rió soberbio.

-Antes de acercarme a Granger el cielo se volverá infierno -concretó aún con los ojos puestos en la castaña.-se fundirá en cenizas y desaparecerá, o los cerdos volarán.-sentenció apretando los puños de sus manos, dejando entre ver los nudillos blanquecinos.

-Lo mismo dijo Pansy de la comadreja cuando íbamos en cuarto año.-replico Zabinni con astucia viendo a Malfoy cambiar las facciones de su cara.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó enojado, pues sentía el hastío de la voz de Blaise.

-¿Por qué no te dejas de fingir Malfoy? Ya sé que mientes.-dijo en un siseo venenoso.-aunque debo admitir que fue difícil de digerir. No sabía que eras capaz de llegar a extremos tan vulgares con tal de tener de vuelta a Pansy, mezclarte con esa sangre sucia.

Draco lo fulminó lleno de rabia, hinchado de furia.¿cómo se atrevía Zabinni a tratarlo así a él, a Draco Malfoy?

-¿Quién más lo sabe?-consultó casi escupiendo las palabras, sintiéndose asqueado. Moviendo con el servicio la comida en su plato que no había tocado.

-No lo sé - afirmó Blaise ya con desdén.- lo que si sé es que eres un traidor. Has traicionado tu apellido, tu sangre, a nosotros.

Draco soltó una risotada malévola, tiró el tenedor sobre su comida y se paró iracundo dispuesto a irse del Gran comedor. No sin antes decirle a Zabinni unas cuantas cosas.

-No es mi culpa que ustedes hallan puesto su fe en sobre mí, y el traicionar a mi apellido y a mi sangre, en este colegio no implica nada, y a ti no te incumbe.

**OoOoO **

A la hora en que el colegio dictaba el toque de queda, cerca de las nueve de la noche, Hermione salió a dar la ronda de los prefectos, absorta en un tipo de pensamientos bastante cansinos que iban desde "me jodería en la cama" hasta "mataré a Malfoy, lo degollaría, maldito capullo mimado".

Acostumbraba a andar siempre con algún libro en mano, ya que eran muy pocos los estudiantes que deambulaban de noche incumpliendo las normas, por lo tanto le daba tiempo de releer una que otra materia ya pasada para no olvidar nada. Pero el frío de la noche no era la razón por la que la chica había dejado de lado su hobbie, cambiandolo por pensar en que haría si su vida decaía más de lo que ya. Hermione era una excelente estudiante, una promoción esencial de su generación, no obstante sentimentalmente era un cero a la izquierda.

El chico al que amaba con su ser entero, incluyendo alma y espíritu, estaba de novio con la secuaz más arrastrada que tenía Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson, esa troll que necesitaba hacer chocar las dos únicas neuronas que tenía para hacerlas funcionar, esa insoportable que hablaba hasta por los codos de su "indudable" belleza. Osea, Ron el humilde, proveniente de una familia numerosa, odiado desde siempre por ella, porque según Draco "no tenía donde caer muerto" estaba con ella, con Pansy.

Y había más que pensar, pero esa noche Hermione dictaminó que no pensaría en él, no esa noche en la que tenía otras cosas que aclarar. Cosas con rostro, voz y casa. Cosa y persona llamada Draco Malfoy.

Hermione suspiró, doblando en la esquina que la llevaría al baño de Myrtle la llorona observando de reojo los cuadros en las murallas, y se detuvo cuando vio algo fuera de lugar. ¿Qué era eso que se movía ahí?

Sacó la varita con el corazón a mil, dando pasos cautelosos con los ojos entrecerrados para poder captar bien que era eso, pero sintió una punzada en el estomago en el segundo que vio a Ron Weasley y Parkinson unidos por un desbordante beso.

Fueron escasas milésimas de segundos en que Hermione no supo que hacer, si voltearse y salir corriendo o endurecerse y seguir caminando como si nada. Sin embargo fue complicado, estaba dandose la vuelta cuando la chillona voz de Parkinson, ahora con tono meloso e inocente le llamaba.

-Granger.- le dijo suave, despegandose de Ron a quien Hermione no quiso mirar.

-Parkinson.- susurró la Gryffindor resistiendose a que sus iris se inundaran de lágrimas.

Ron era incapaz de decir algo, permaneciendo en silencio si atreverse a decir nada.

-Ya me voy.- sentenció Hermione, dando media vuelta.

-¿Te gusta mirar no?- preguntó con maldad la Slytherin, estrechando su mano con Weasley.- para la otra nos dices, para hacerte un espectáculo.

A Hermione le temblaron los labios de rabia.

-No es necesario, de hecho no era que estuviera para verlos juntos -contestó debilitada. Era normal, Ron no hacía nada, no la defendía, no le dirigía palabra alguna.

-¿Entonces para qué, querías ver como besa Ron?- " _no vale la pena Hermione_" se dijo con la mandíbula apretada, descargando en aquel gesto la rabia que se transformaba en la fuerza que ejercía sobre sus huesos apretujados.

-Para encontrarse conmigo- dijo Malfoy apareciendo por el inicio del pasillo.

-¿qué mierda...?- soltó Ron sacando un vozarrón agudo.

-Si Weasel-mencionó sonriendo de lado el rubio, acercandose a Hermione que le miraba extrañada. Hizo un gesto descortés y atrajo a Granger de la cintura hacia su cuerpo.-vine a buscar a _Hermione_.

No sabía porqué, pero Hermione no se imaginó ser capaz de seguir caminando si no era al lado de Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy?- inquirió Ron, con la cara desfigurada de la impresión.- tú con Hermione...-el hilo de voz con el que hablaba desapareció al instante en que pasó por su mente la idea de que Malfoy y Hermione pudieran estar juntos.

-Si Weasley, tu cabeza tonta no alanzó a ver el tipo de chica que tenías al lado.-siseó venenoso mirando de paso a Parkinson que se encontraba igual o peor que Ron, y eso lo extasió más.

-Pero...pero- balbuceó la Slytherin mordiendose el labio con fuerza.- ella es una sangre sucia, - replicó la morena, con ganas de querer degollar a Granger.- ella es todo lo contrario a lo que quieres de una chica.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiero de una chica, Parkinson?- preguntó alzando una de las cejas el petulante chico de ojos grises.-¿algo como tú?

Draco recibió el vistazo de Parkinson, lleno de un odio tremendo. Celos, pensó él ensanchando aún más su sonrisa torcida. Esta era la guerra, el primer indicio de molestia en Pansy, el primer respiro aliviado que le aseguraba que la volvería a tener entre sus brazos como ahora tenía a Granger.

-_Draco_...-le habló la voz femenina de Hermione, atreviendose a acariciarle el mentón con el indice de su mano. Malfoy la contempló aparentando normalidad frente a esa muestra de cariño artificial, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta por las sonrosadas mejillas de Granger. ¿lo hacía apropósito o él había causado aquella reacción en ella?- vamos, no perdamos el tiempo, quiero ir a descansar.- y sin esperar respuesta Hermione lo jaló junto a ella.

Ya, cuando no había rastro de los amantes Granger soltó a Draco como si se quemara con aquel contacto. ¿Cómo se lo diría? Ah, si...

-¿Estás loco?- inquirió ella paseandose de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado.-¿te caíste de la escoba jugando Quidditch?

-No que yo recuerde.- contestó sentandose en las baldosas, revisando el perímetro.-¿Granger qué te pasa? Deberías estar feliz, el pobretón casi se derrumbó cuando supo que nosotros supuestamente salíamos.-susurró Draco con voz meliflua poniendose de pie, para luego caminar hacia Hermione con las manos en los bolsillos, adquiriendo un tono seductor.-¿O es qué acaso querías el toque final?

-¿Qué toque final?

-Algo de ejemplos prácticos.- Draco estaba a sólo treinta centímetros de su cara, provocandola.

-Morboso- soltó la Gryffindor.-

-¿Es que te pongo nerviosa?

-En tus sueños- farfulló ella molesta. ¿Quién se creía él?

-Estas en mis sueños, Granger.

-O en una pesadilla.-murmuró Hermione.-¿Qué te pasa, has perdido la cabeza?

-Por nada ni nadie. Pero me gustó ver a la comadreja, y la de Parkinson.-dio la vuelta dandole un vistazo por úlima vez a Hermione, preocupado de volver a su sala común o a donde fuera, con tal de no seguir sintiendo "eso que sentía" cerca de la sangre sucia, cualquier parte era mejor.-Por cierto, no creas que lo que dije acerca de ti...

-Claro.- se aventuró a decir la chica, sonriendo sincera.- No es verdad.-

Cuando se marchó, no le dio más importancia a la marea confusa de ideas que tenía en la cabeza, ni a dicha sensación de angustia con amargura que tenía en la boca.¿Granger provocaba eso? ¿Granger provocaba que se sintiera así de...frágil, vulnerable?

-Maldita Granger.-liberó Draco, sonriendole a la nada.

**Maldita Granger**

**

* * *

**

-

_Hola!  
_

_Am, no estoy del todo contenta con este cápitulo. No sé porqué, no sé si es por el momento por el que atravieso o porque no di todo de mí en él. Sólo espero de verdad que les haya gustado, aunque la participación de Malfoy no fuera mucha. De modo que tal vez el prox chapter este basado en él._

_Muero, si muero xD es que adoro a Draco, amo como se comporta, en esa línea cercana a la mentira y a la verdad tan indesifrable, que no sé si es verdad o mentira lo que dice o siente. Dejaré en claro, que todo lo que está a medio decir aquí en el cápitulo lo volveré a colocar en el tercero, porque si bien era mi intención mencionar algunos temas, no era hoy el día que los clararía. Por ejemplo: el problema que tiene Malfoy con Zabinni en el garn comedor. Dice que no le importa su sangre, ni su apellido. _

Agradezco a las siguientes personas por apoyarme, por entusiasmarme a seguir adelante con el fic:

_**aridenere, Ailei-chan, Flecha!, Sapphir Kyuubi, Alize Malfoy, -LuNiiTa-, Sealiah, Linne Malfoy Cullen, Sheccid Malfoy, Giselle Lestrange, silviota, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, noelhia.**_

_Y saludo especial a: **Alecrin, **que no sé como agradecer la ayuda que me diste xD. gracias por el MP, espero, que claro este cap esté mejor que el anterior. Abrazos._

_Cariños. **Marionnetta**_


End file.
